


And Things That Hurt Us

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Vamp!Danny, lawstein - Freeform, sort of follows canon but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@324b21derful (on tumblr told me about her rap inspired by lawstein and I took the lyrics (the first line) and I made it into a fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “I’m gonna show you a whole new world gingersnap.”

“I am the shadows, you’re bursting with light. I’ll be the stone and you’ll be the knife. I’ll sharpen your senses, we both do the damage. We feed on each other and right now I’m famished.”

“What are you mumbling about now Danny?” 

“It’s not like I can just turn it off Carm. I’m now this monster.”

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m famished… I’m famished… I’m famished… I’m famished… I’m famished… I’m famished…” 

“You’ve been mumbling in that corner for two days now. Let’s go out and do something, maybe get you some food.”

“I’m not going to eat anyone Carm, not again. Not after what I did to Kirsch.”

“Oh please Xena, if anyone had death coming it was that puppy. Either I was going to kill him or he was going to die in battle. Hell he almost did.”

“Can you just not? Not now, maybe not ever Carmilla. He may have been mostly pathetic, but he was my friend.”

“See now you’re thinking like a vampire. Humans are pathetic, you haven’t been a vampire for long, but a day will come when you outlive everyone you knew and as disgusting as it sounds. You’ll be better for it. When you pass the years you were when you died you begin to see the age hit everyone around you. Suddenly girls you went to finishing school with are dying before your eyes at the age of 31. It gets harder and harder as science evolves. As people begin to live longer. I missed a lot of the 1900’s and when I awoke Mattie found me and we spent years together. She on the chair at Silas, I coming back every 20 years to kidnap girls for Maman.” 

“Carm?” Danny looked at her, hands shaking and biting her lip. “Can you just shut up for a second? If I want to listen to you, I’m gonna need food.” 

“Why, are you famished?” Carmilla rolled her eyes. “I never noticed how annoying you are before I had to spend more than an hour with you. Have you always been a repeating mumbler?”

Danny clenched the arm-chair, she could feel her blood boiling. She let out a screech similar to Carmilla and Mattie’s. “I SAID SHUT UP!”

“Whoa Xena, take a breath. Come on let’s go find someone for you to eat.”

Danny stood up and took a deep breath, “I’ve got a great idea who. Let’s go find Theo.”

“No, you don’t just feed on someone you hate, the person who killed you. You make them run, you chase them. You torture them, you make them pay. You rip them limb from limb, you make them bleed slowly.”

“I-uh-sure Carmilla. We can do that too, but I still need to feed.”

“Yeah I know, I’ve got the best idea. There’s gotta be a party celebrating the fact that Vordenburg is dead.”

“Uh what about the Corvet?”

“They’re going to be too preoccupied with other things on campus. Things that mother would have wanted done, not stopping college kids from getting alcohol poising.” She grabbed Danny’s hand. “I’m gonna show you a whole new world gingersnap.”


	2. I Don't Brood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla teaches Danny some things about being a vampire on the way to the party.

“Carm, you need to slow down.”

“No Xena, you need to speed up, you’re a vampire now. Use it.”

“I wouldn’t know where to begin Carm.”

“I said I was gonna show you, and we can start now. What you’ve gotta do is focus on is the speed, focus on your legs going faster than you’ve ever imagine.”

“Okay,” Danny took a deep breath and focused all her energy on her legs, she felt a rush she’d never felt before. She had always been pretty fast, but this felt like flying with your feet on the ground. “How do I stop!?” 

“Basically do the opposite of it Xena.”

Danny took another deep breath and focused on stopping her legs. She felt herself stop and then lunge forward into a row of bushes. “OUCH! Why didn’t you tell me about the blowback?”

“Because I knew it would be hilarious to watch you fall into something.”

Danny picked some twigs out of her hair and brushed her knees off. “You’re a douche you know that right?”

“You’re just jealous because I know what I’m doing.”

“I’d like to see what you were like as a baby vamp Carmilla. I bet it was even better, watching the Dean teach you these things.”

“She didn’t teach me anything, Mattie did.”

Danny grew over with silence, and let out a mumbled “I’m sorry Carmilla, she was killing me.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it Danny Lawrence.” 

“Whatever Carm, how many times do I need to apologize for that?”

“That was the first time Danny.” The words cut Danny like a knife and she tried to walk into the frat house. She bounced back like there’s bubble wrap on the door. “What the hell?”

“Have you ever read any vampire novels? One lore truth is we can’t enter a house without permission.”

“That’s dumb, I’ve been in this fraternity hundreds of times. Why do I need permission now?”

“That’s just the way the world works cutie.” 

“God would you shut up? Your voice is going through me, I’m starving and you’re telling me we need to knock on this door for social convention?”

“We? No. You? Yes.” Carmilla opened the door and walked inside. 

“CARMILLA KARNSTEIN LET ME IN!”

She stood on the other side of the door frame, “Sorry D-bear only the owner of the house can let you in, which means a frat brother.”

“Fine, go get Kir-“Danny let out a sigh, “Carmilla I’m not going to stand here starving. I’m going to go find someone to eat, or rob the alchemy club like you did.” 

“I didn’t rob the alchemy club, it was mostly abandoned and I needed blood because ‘Killing people is inhuman Carmilla’. I am inhuman, that damn child.”

“Can we not talk about her...? Now either get someone to let me in, or come with me to kill some villagers.”

Carmilla sighed. “Hold on Beaker, I’ll go find someone.”

Danny sat on the stairs outside, “I’m really going to hate this. I don’t want to do this, I don’t want to be this. I am the shadows… I am the shadows…”

“Uh- Danny, we should really get going.”

“Why?”

“Let’s just go, somethings wrong.”

“What?”

“Just come on ginger.”

“Carmilla!” Danny yelled catching up with the other girl, “Are you going to talk to me or just walk away like you always do?”

“I’m perfectly fine with walking away.”

“Must you always brood?”

“I don’t brood, I contemplate with advanced pessimism”

“Carmilla.”

“Xena, you need to leave me alone. Go feed on a villager like you planned. I don’t have the patience for you right now.”

“Whatever.” Danny took a deep breath and took off running.


	3. Door-frames & Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny breaks into a house and there's something waiting for her.

Danny found an empty house and walked up to the front door. “No one lives here now, so I can enter right?” Why was she asking herself, it’s not like she knew. She tried the door. “Oh come on, open you damn thing.” Danny pushed on the door and it opened. She tried the doorway, she could get through it. She slammed the door, “That damn… running off like that… I’m still so hungry… I wish I could eat something without a pulse, like a bagel. I’d love a strawberry bagel with blueberry cream cheese.” 

Danny winced in pain, she wasn’t eating before she turned. There was no way she’d find a bagel anyway. “Carmilla’s right, I need a villager or even a squirrel.” Danny laughed, “I couldn’t eat a squirrel, they’re too cute to eat.” 

“That’s what I said about a boy in the 1400’s, it’s too bad because if those rodents are anything like William Ashworth, they’re going to be pretty tasty.”

“How are you alive… uh undead again?”

“Stop your blabbering you incompetent fool. I am back the same way you’re back. Carmilla doesn’t know and you’re not going to tell her, and do you know why cookie? Because I know how to kill a vampire.”

“Your kind doesn’t die right away, Will’s body was manageable, without decay. Lafontaine-“

“The scientist was an insufferable know it all, and let’s face it, pretty good tasting.”

“You… You killed them?”

“You foolish girl, I killed them all. The scientist, the meddlesome one, and I would have drained my own brother, if his blood was drinkable.” 

“You just said you know how to kill a vampire, why not kill the poor body and it’s conscious?”

“Oh honey, I killed the parasite living in my brother’s body, the girl might have driven a stake through his heart, but that only maim us. Carmilla was kept for decades with a stake through the heart. We are centuries old vampires, you my dear are less than a week old. It’s easier to kill you now than it would have been when you were a human.”

“Mattie please…”

“Oh and here comes the relentless begging for their life. Next come the tears, and then you’ll try to fight me. Which only makes it easier for me to snap your neck.”

“Without that locket, you’re just as easy to kill. I could take a bit of loose floorboard or some of the broken doorway and stake you just as easily as you could kill me.”

“I’m still much older than you Danielle, it would take more than a makeshift stake to kill me. I mean come on, curls used Holy Water on me, not three weeks ago. I am perfectly fine.”

“I killed you once, I can damn well do it again.”

“You killing me was about luck, and my sister’s mouth. That irksome little pest. I got my revenge on her when I drained her lifeless corpse.”

Danny plunged at Mattie taking her by the neck. “You shut up about killing our friends. Laura was my friend, Lafontaine was my friend, hell even J.P had good points.” 

Mattie threw Danny against the wall. “Did you really think that was going to do anything but tire you out?”

She was right, Danny was puffing, and it felt like all the blood in her body had gone to her legs. 

“You’re pathetic and you know it. It’s a habit vampires can break, I mean you are aware you don’t have to breathe anymore correct? You’re basically just a human that came back from death. You’re basically just on vampire life-support right now, it’s going to be pretty easy to pull the plug.”

“I’ll sharpen your senses, we both do the damage… I’ll sharpen your senses, we both do the damage… I’ll sharpen your senses, we both do the damage…”

Mattie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Danny like a deer in headlights. “What was that?”

“I don’t know, it’s been stuck in my head since I woke up.”

“Follow me, we have work to do.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you Mattie, you’re just taking me somewhere else to kill me.”

“I swear this is important gingersnap, we need to go find Carmilla.”

Danny grabbed a broken piece of doorframe and tucked it between her back. She caught up to Mattie, “So you’ve gone from hating me and seconds from killing me, to basically teaming up and you’re afraid of a song that’s been stuck in my head.”

“It’s not a song Danielle, it’s a spell.”

“Would you stop calling me- wait what?”


	4. “Not going to make it on her own."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattie's back and Carmilla tries to help Danny.

Danny followed Mattie down the street and into an older building. 

“Kitty cat are you in here?”

“Mattie? I- What is going on?” Carmilla crept out of the corner, “How are you, Xena destroyed your…”

“When Maman brought Danielle here back, she brought me back.”

Carmilla walked towards them and reached out for her sister, “I can’t believe you’re back Mattie!” Her cheeks covered in tears, “I thought I had lost you forever.”

“Oh Carmilla, don’t cry it makes you seem weak. Now let’s go to the dining room we have many things to discuss. Come Danielle.”

“I told you to stop calling me that Mattie.”

“How about I call you whatever I want until I figure out a way to kill you or it’s been long enough that I’m not upset that you killed me.”

“Hey, leave her alone Mattie, she didn’t want to kill you.”

“Yes, I did Carmilla.”

“Dammit Xena I am trying to spare you will you shut up?”

“She was going to snap my spine Carmilla, I did what I had to do.”

“I wasn’t snapping your back, I was snapping your arm, and you came at me Danielle. You grabbed my arm, so I attacked back.”

“I did not come at you.” Danny snapped aggressively 

“I did not come here to argue, I’ve got forever to do that. I came here because we have problem Carmilla.” 

“What now?”

“You’ve obviously noticed her inconsistent blabbering, you can’t tell me that you didn’t notice the words?”

“Yes I did, I tried to get her to eat but she hasn’t.”

“Now you guys are babbling, what is going on?”

“You’re so dense Xena, we already told you, you’re under a spell!”

“What? So once this is broken” Danny’s voice cracked, “Will-will I die?  
”  
“I’m not sure Xena. I don’t think so because you are a vampire, I just think you’ll just feel better about being dead. We both went through it, you’ll live… you know sort of.” 

“Is there anything I need to do? I mean like kiss my true love, sacrifice five virgins? Maybe fight a Norse God?”

“It won’t make it go away, but you need to feed on a human.”

“I did that already I killed Kirsch remember?”

“That won’t count Danielle, it was under the effect of the spell.”

“I told you to stop calling me that Matska.”

Mattie charged at her again, “Listen here beanstalk, I am years older than you, so, so, so much stronger than you, and faster than you. I don’t need to think about my legs to get them to move. I am not under a spell that limits my vampirism. You oh so unfortunately are, I could take you with a hand behind my back. Now quiet down, the adults are talking.”

“Mattie come on, there’s no need to hurt her.”

“I’m not hurting her kitten, simply teaching her.”

“No Mattie, you’ve got your hand around her neck, you’re hurting her.” 

Mattie released and Danny fell an inch or two, to the ground. “How’d you even reach that high?”

Mattie scoffed “Oh please, I’m not that much shorter than you.” 

“I’ve got at least a six inch reach on you.”

“So what Xena, last semester I had you by the throat and you’re almost a foot taller than me.”

“That was luck Carm, I was worried about Laura, and we thought you were a blood-sucking demon.”

“Well I’m not a demon, just undead. Now come on, we need to stop this family drama.”

“Carmilla she’s not...”

“Not going to make it on her own, you’re right Mattie. Let’s go pillage some villagers.”

“I still don’t want to take a human life Carmilla.”

“Xena, you don’t have to kill them. This isn’t what Mother made you do. This is just feeding to keep your strength and start reversing the spell.”

“I want someone willing…” 

“If they’re willing it isn’t going to be any fun Muppet.”

“Oh Mattie, let her be for a while, she’ll ease up on her humanity sooner or later.”

“I’m not going to let her feed on squirrels when we need to break a spell that requires her to feed off a human of her own choice.”

“Wait… what?”

“Dammit Mattie! Yeah Xena you have to choose a human to feed off, it can’t be willing, you’ve to attack them.”

“But I did that…” 

“How many times do we have to tell you that the annoying little worm doesn’t count because that wasn’t your choice?”


End file.
